jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak and Daxter Collection
The Jak and Daxter Collection (or Jak and Daxter Trilogy) is a compilation of the original trilogy in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series on Playstation 2 (Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II and Jak 3) that will be released on the PlayStation 3 in February 2012. Games The collection features the original trilogy, and does not feature Jak X: Combat Racing, Daxter or Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' The first in the series, The Precusor Legacy saw Jak's best friend, Daxter, be transformed into an Ottsel when they were disobeying Samos Hagai and fell into Dark Eco. Samos instructed them that the only way to save Daxter was to meet Gol Acheron, and they went on a quest to reach him, with the help of Keira Hagai. But when they arrived, it was soon discovered that Gol Acheron wasn't interested in helping Jak, and had his own plans. The game was a platformer adventure, which involved the use of a magical substance called Eco. It was an open-world adventure, with no load screens in between segments. Only Jak was playable, but he could ride a Flut Flut, as well as the A-Grav Zoomer in certain segments. ''Jak II'' Jak II saw Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira used a mission to travel in time to the future, where they ended up in a dystopian Haven City. Jak was captured ad given Dark Eco treatments, and set out on a quest for revenge against Baron Praxis, responsible for this. However, on his quest for revenge, he met new and old faces, and soon his problems were bigger than his own desire for vengance. Jak II, unlike its predecessor, did not feature Eco, and instead, Jak was capable of using the Morph Gun. For the first time, Daxter was playable in a section. Jak could roam around Haven City which, like the predecessor, had no load screens, and from Haven City Jak could find his way to other locations. Jak could fly zoomers, use the Jet Board, the Titan Suit, and was involved in various minigames. In addition, Jak could now use his powers of Dark Jak. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, after saving the Haven City, Jak was banished to the Wasteland, but luckily for him, was picked up by Damas. In return for saving his life, Jak had to serve the people of Spargus to be allowed citizenship; a city of rogues from Haven, everyone out there had to survive and fight hard. But Jak was soon involved in the war for Haven City, and with the help of old and new faces, had to save the world for one last time from the biggest threat he'd faced thus far, and unlock the secrets of the Precursors. Jak 3 saw once again free-roaming environments, but in addition to Haven City, Jak could now explore the Wasteland on several Buggies. The Morph Gun was now improved, with more upgrade options and more weapons. Daxter was playable in more segments, and in addition to Dark Jak was Light Jak. Remaster features This collection will be released on a single Blu-ray disc, featuring remastered 720p HD-quality visuals, with stereoscopic 3D and PlayStation Network trophy support. Development The Jak and Daxter Collection is being developed by Mass Media, and Naughty Dog are helping with it. Release of a HD collection had been speculated when an online South African website accidentally showed the Jak and Daxter Trilogy for release in January 2011, and later when a member of Naughty Dog accidentally spoke of the Collection in an interview. On November 9, Sony Computer Entertainment America said "We can confirm that a Jak and Daxter Collection is coming and will have more news to share shortly". The Collection was officially announced when Evan Wells, co-president of Naughty Dog, revealed the Collection on a blog, and announced the game with a trailer, on the 21st November. Gallery Jak-and-Daxter-Collection_2012_01-12-12_002.jpg Xlarge_27c5a49c5a6bfd46806fc2a417424edd.jpg J&D HD 2.jpg J&D HD 1.jpg 649670 20111209 640screen002.jpg asfsadf.png errol.png sadf.png ssdf.png Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hxzdniiOg0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5Xdf2F_NBM Category:Games